Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 10$. $5$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 6$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(5)}^2 + 5{(10)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(25) + 5{(10)} - 6 $ $ = 125 + 50 - 6 $ $ = 169$